Tied Tight
by lxlHarperLeelxl
Summary: After an eventful night at The Hanged Man, Fenris and M!Hawke have mixed feelings about their situation but after an aggressive night of wrestling those feelings turn to certainty.


**Hawke's POV:** Eyes like glistening emeralds with strands of dark ivy wrapping around his enlarged pupils, were connecting with mine across the room. He was an elf, yes, but more importantly he was a warrior. His slender hips and broad shoulders leaned back against the course wooden walls of the tavern. He was not in his usual green spiked armor, instead she wore a dark finery with delicate leaves of dark blue and gray. The trousers tightly fit his calves, accentuating his toned legs as the fabric slightly loosened at his thighs. I gulped tightly as my dark Brown eyes peeled up his body. He turned away from me, and as he did I found myself counting the buttons that trailed his neck to his arse. I looked longer than appropriate and shook my attention back to the voluptuous Ravaini twisting her hips up against me. I looked around the tavern and saw Verric was sitting casually at one of the tavern crooked tables with Anders and Bethany, and they all laughed lightly and whatever wild tale that Verric was telling about me. Then I watched Isabella again, she knew that her swaying hips didn't affect me, but the way I moved mine seems to affect her nonetheless. Merrill and Sebastian stood across the room, indulging in the tavern's mysterious ale and speaking quietly amongst themselves. My eyes went back to the table where the elf sat opposite Verric at the end of the table, swirling his glass of imported Orlesian wine between his slender, tanned fingers. I could just barely see the twisting lyrium tattoos peeking out from the arm of his finery. Suddenly I felt Isabella pull away.

"Hawke!" She giggled relentlessly and shook her head, causing her blue Star care to spin around her pink cheeks.

"What did I do?" I cocked my head to the side and held out my arms in defeat. Isabella's eyes softened and she smirked viciously.

"You were grabbing my arse rather violently! I'm surprised with those strong, manly hands that you didn't carry right off!" As she laughed, her smile widened in the short white corset dress she wore bounced as she did. She wagged her finger at me and disapproval. "I saw those eyes of yours, Garrett, I wasn't the one who's arse wanted to tear." Isabella winked and practically skipped over to the table where everyone was now sitting.

I stood there in shock with my mouth agape at the words she had spoken and quickly shut my lips. I felt lost on the dance floor alone now and made my way over to the crowded table, and I'm sure that everyone saw my red cheeks.

**Fenris' POV:**

_I couldn't hear what Isabella had said, but it must have displeased Hawke for his cheeks flushed violently and his jaw dropped, practically to the floor. His regular aerobic tire wasn't found on his body tonight. He wore a red button down the silk shirt that opened wide halfway, revealing some of his toned, fair skinned chest. His tight black leather and satin pants made his arse look… Profound, that point I had to drag my eyes away so I didn't stare. He began walking towards the table we all said that after he regained his composure and then I had to regain mine. Verric knew my feelings, for I had foolishly allowed myself to get drunk in the dwarf's presence and my loose lips confided in him. Very winked at me as care was forced to sit between Isabella and I. I scowled at him and took a deep gulp of my wine as Hawke's hips with him between me and the Pirate's. I looked at Isabella, who was now elbowing Garrett and raising her eyebrows towards him, as if they shared a joke together. I jerked my head away as she whispered something in his ear that made him look at me and blush. What was that bitch saying? She couldn't know, Verric promised he won't say anything. _

_ "Well, would you look at the time?" Isabella stood up in her seat, and as she did, it caused Hawke to slide closer to me._

_ "Stop," I heard him whisper, but it only egged her on, it encouraged her. _

_ "I'll be going." She pushed talk Hawke as she stepped out of her seat and it caused Hawke to reach for leverage so he wouldn't fall. That leverage just happened to be my thigh. From underneath the table, I felt Hawks calloused, long fingers wrap around my inner thigh to catch this fall. _

_ I choked suddenly on my sip of wine and stared at him not sure how my facial expression looked, but Isabella seemed very pleased with herself that she walked away towards the exit. I looked quickly at Verric, who had an eyebrow raised in a dirty grin on his face. Often move right away, he just looked at me for a reaction. His cheeks were flushed and his dark shoulder length hair draped around his cheeks. The way his eyes were watching me sent a warm shiver in my lower stomach. _

_Then I felt it, the slight tingle in my cock. I closed my eyes and tried to shake the feeling away. Everyone at the table was completely oblivious except for me, Verric, Hawke, and the growing bulge in my trousers. Hawke's eyes glanced at me and I saw something in those deep chocolate pearls, lust—or at least flares of it. I had no idea how Hawke felt about me. _

_That night… after I slaughtered Hadriana I came to him, and then... I left. I expected him to hate me after wards; Verric had told me that Hawke began spending every day with that mage Anders. Him, I despised, I couldn't stand to look at that mage without having the urge to plunge my fist through his heart. But right now, Anders was no matter to me, only the look in Hawke's eyes, and his now wandering finger tips. I could feel the warmth of his fingers trailing up and down my thigh now, and I had to bit my lip at my growing need. _

_Verric sensed my distress, "Hawke," he spoke from across the table and slammed his mug of ale down. Hawke jerked in surprise, but did not remove his hand on my leg. _

_Garrett's eyes nervously looked towards Verric and he smiled, "What you hairy stump of dwarf?" Verric laughed heartily and took a gulp from his mug. _

_ "Damn." I whispered to myself, but the table had been so quiet that everyone heard me. _

_ "What?" Garrett practically purred in my ear. I could feel his breath hot against my neck, and I knew that before long I'd be panting. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, that I could practically hear the thoughts going through that damn mage Anders' head. Sure, Hawke was the champion of Kirkwall, he could make anyone kneel before him, but not me, not the ex-slave who pulled out hearts and served no one. I wasn't about to go weak at the knees for this man, Willow wouldn't be getting on my knees in front of this crowd. I stood up violently, pushing Hawke away from me. A glanced at Verric who looked surprised and I smiled, I was full surprises today. As I walked away I could feel everyone's eyes on me and I knew I had won this battle… for now. _

**HPOV:** I couldn't help but stare, my mouth agape and eyes wide at Fenris as he walked away. I hoped I had been the only one to see you would have been lurking beneath Fenris' trousers, but by the look on Verric's face and the blush on Merrill's cheeks, I knew I wasn't alone. Isabella slowly approached the table from her spot at the bar and sat beside me were Fenris had been.

"Well," she began and leaned her head against her palm. "I saw that from over there." Merrill's blush deepened and Verric chuckled, Aveline and Sebastian had been clueless, but Anders simply looked furious.

"Saw what?" Aveline chimed into the conversation, she never felt comfortable out of the loop. Merrill coughed lightly and excused herself, she was embarrassed just from seeing it. Verric grinned at me from across the table and I shrugged pretending to be innocent. Anders turned red and I started to see that his eyes were flaring up that bright blue like whenever Justice would come out. I looked at him and lightly ran my foot down his calf from underneath the table. His composure seemed to calm and he smiled, but suddenly he excused himself as well.

"Oh, come on Captain!" Verric laughed and slammed his mug of ale on the wooden fixture. "You really didn't notice? It was right there!"

"—Not to mention how big it was." Isabella smiled and watched my expression. I growled at her deeply and she nudged me. "You know it's true Hawke, you seen it haven't you?" Isabella was starting to get on my nerves, not everyone knew about me and Fenris' past.

"See what!" Aveline yelled. Her facial expressions seemed excited, she knew there was a joke involved but her tone was harsh. Verric leaned over and whispered something in her ear, and as he did her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. "Wait, Hawke made that happen?" She asked and Verric nodded. "What did Isabella mean by 'he's seen it before'?" Verric leaned over again and this time Aveline didn't move, "But how can they? They are both…" Verric whispered to her one last time and Aveline jumped from the table and stared at me.

"What did you tell her?" I whined.

Verric winked, "The truth Waffles."

I didn't quite know what the truth was, and honestly I didn't want to, but clearly, someone else did, "What's the truth exactly Verric?" Bethany asked. My sister knew my sexuality, but she was young and naïve and didn't understand just quite how it worked, plus I didn't want her knowing. Verric was hesitant at answering and Aveline was still standing in shock.

Anders took a deep gulp of his ale, "Sex Beth, they had sex." Sebastian chocked on his ale, Isabella laughed and Bethany's eyes turned on me. I kicked Anders from under the table and he shrugged as if innocent.

"What?" Bethany asked shyly, I was assuming she had the same question as Aveline, "They are both guys…" She was so confused and I could see it on her face. Isabella knew this was in her realm of expertise and quickly stepped in. My eyes were wide as she jumped over to my sister and wrapped her tanned arm around Bethany's shoulders. I looked over at Anders who was staring deeply at me, eyes almost heated. He took another drink of ale and then turned his attention to the gossiping girls.

"Now Bethany, sweetheart, you are so innocent, you truly don't know?" Isabella smirked and glided her eyes towards mine and winked.

"I really don't know…" Bethany whimpered at Isabella weakly. She smiled half-heartily and waited for Isabella to explain.

"Well Daisy," Verric chimed in, "When two men love each other very much…"

Isabella laughed at him, "Oh Verric, don't sugar coat it, she needs to know."

I jumped up, "No she doesn't!"

"Yes I do Garrett!" Bethany fought back and tugged at Isabella's dress, "Tell me!"

"Alright," Isabella surrendered and gave me one last look. "Well I'm sure that when Hawke and Fenris were… getting intimate…" Isabella winked. I sat down and threw my face into my palms, humiliated, and there was no stopping her. "Hawke grabbed the ol' brooding elf by the waist and turned him—so that his back was to him mind you." Isabella continued, Bethany's eyes widening in anticipation.

"Don't worry Waffles," Verric came over to me and patted me on the shoulder, trying to sooth me. "Daisy will forget… when she's dead."

"Oh no…" I glared at him as Isabella talked on.

"Whispered something sexy in Fenris' ear and spread his legs…" Bethany pulled at Isabella.

"Wait, are they…"

"Naked? Yes sweetie, naked and very…" Isabella's dark eyes turned on me and nodded with a dirty smirk. "Very hard." I groaned unconsciously and everyone's eyes turned on me. I could see that everyone was listening intently to Isabella's story. "As I was saying…" Now that the pirate was saying it, I was seeing it all play through my head again and I suddenly felt the urge to… "Thrust his manhood into his arse!" Isabella jumped up for emphasis as the whole table reacted. Sebastian had to excuse himself, Verric was rolling on the ground in hysteric laughter, Aveline was blushing and Anders just growled.

Bethany had her mouth agape as she looked over at me. "Is that true..?" She asked while holding back a smile.

"…Uhhh…" I just stared at her; I had no intention of lying, and might as well let the cat out of the bag now. "Yes."

Then they all burst out laughing together.

**FPOV: **_I thought I had won this battle, turns out I was wrong. On my way to the mansion, I found myself walking up to Hawke's door. The cool night air had driven away my sexual tension away and I knew that Hawke wouldn't be home so I was wondering was had brought me here. The dwarf from the merchant's guild, Bodahn (I think his name was) opened the door for me. Hawke's home was always extravagant, and although I didn't mind the dusty mansion I called home, I always preferred to be here. The dwarf didn't question my entrance, he knew my face and after all I did help Hawke save his son back in the Deep Roads. The fire place was lit and you could hear the piano playing gracefully in the other room. I always enjoyed listening to Leandra play the piano; it made me wish I had learned to play. Gold and red tapestries hung veiled over the living room walls and across the large windows. Hawke's family crest was deeply engraved in red above the writing desk in the center of the room. Sandal, Bodahn's boy, worked away on his armory enchantments as I slowly walked up the grand staircase. The master bedroom was just how I remembered it, the dark red drapes around the bed and the Kirkwall emblem on the sheets. The fire place on the left side of the room was roaring and I sat down on the end of the bed. I wasn't sure what the time was; only that it was passing and after what seemed like an hour I stood up and wandered over to the window. _


End file.
